


Shelter

by FoxRafer



Category: Roswell (TV), The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been thinking about writing a crossover fic with this pairing for a while, the two of them being hunted down by the FBI and other more secret organizations. I'm not sure if the actual story will come together (or if it will even work) but this is something to keep the idea fresh in my head.</p><p>Prompt 16:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing a crossover fic with this pairing for a while, the two of them being hunted down by the FBI and other more secret organizations. I'm not sure if the actual story will come together (or if it will even work) but this is something to keep the idea fresh in my head.
> 
> Prompt 16:  
> 

They mostly moved at night; let the dark mask their faces, turn them into anonymous travelers. And when the sun began to stir they'd find a place long abandoned by "civilized" people; some desolate, often squalid, hole with a stench that rivaled the vermin.

But it kept them safe; kept them alive. Slowly they'd learned how to unobtrusively fend off danger, to survive without drawing attention to themselves. And over the past few months learned to trust, not only their instincts but each other.

They'd have to move soon. This place was too exposed, this town too small and deserted for two strangers to easily blend. But tonight they were tired of running. They needed to watch the moon take its course without the constant race to keep ahead of it. Tonight they needed quiet comfort and the shelter of dusk to cloak their weary eyes.


End file.
